New beginnings all over again
by Lady-night-shade04
Summary: 7 years have passed since Kat last saw Negaduck and appears to be happy with how life is. Her daughter is healthy and Drake is supportive. But not everything is as it appears and soon Kat will have to face her past, in more ways then one. Plz R
1. Happiness?

Hello all

Hello all. I'm guessing no one liked the last chapter of Darkness Seeping. SO without further delay, I give you the first story in the new series.

I do not own anything Except Nega Kat, Kat and Emily.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kat brushed Emily's hair gently before tying a bow on the top of her head. The seven year old smiled before grabbing her backpack skipping out the door to meet Goslyan. Kat stood in the doorway and waved.

"Thanks for walking her to school today Gos and tell your dad I'll be there for dinner tonight."

"Sure thing Kat. I'll see ya later." Goslyan smiled at her neighbor and took the younger girls hand as they walked down the street.

"Bye mom. Don't touch Mr. Smiles' stuff." Kat nodded, humoring her daughter's request for her imaginary friends things. She sighed, her smile fading as they rounded the corner and went back inside.

The last five years had been hard. She mostly worked nights, now working in a new bar on the better side of St. Canard. But to make sure her Emily had everything she wanted was worth every lousy tip and drunken bar rat that she had to deal with. It was when she looked around on parent night for the first time and asked her where her father was that Kat felt like crawling under a rock.

How could you explain to a child that the father was an insane man from another dimension that tried to kill both of them the last time he saw them. _'Sounds like the Terminator.'_ Kat shook her head at the thought and sat, sipping her coffee. A time would come thou when she would have to tell the truth, but for now, simply changing the subject worked well.

A knock at the door brought her out of her thoughts as Drake walked in the back door, sporting a black eye.

"Rough night?"

"Always is." He poured himself a cup and sat across from her. "So, how does lasagna sound for dinner? I promise to keep the fire extinguisher handy." Kat chuckled and nodded.

"That sounds wonderful." She blushed as he took her hand and squeezed it then stood and came to her side before leaned down, kissing her gently. Kat hesitated for a moment before returning the kiss, slipping her hand out of his and put her arms around his neck as he deepened it. Drake moved his hands up her arms to hers, pulling them gently off and slipped a ring onto her ring finger, resting it in front of the only reminder left of the trauma seven years ago.

"Oh Drake." She looked at the ring, smiling softly as tears formed in her eyes and stood, throwing her arms around him tightly. Drake chocked, tugging her elbows a little.

"Is that a yes?"

"You bet your tail feathers it is." Drake smiled, kissing her neck and held her tightly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Negaduck stood in a dark room, glaring at a mirror. It reflected what he wished to see. What he saw currently pissed him off to no end. His wife, HIS Queen was in the arms of another man, agreeing to marry him. He looked like a geek, wearing a sweater vest with a long sleeve shirt under it. He raised his fist to punch the mirror when a noise stopped him. He lowered his arm, looking into the darkness of the room.

"Don't worry Duchess, I wouldn't smash your mirror. Show me Emily." The mirror shimmered, the image changing and showed the child, smiling to someone out of sight. Negaduck relaxed. Seeing her. She looked like Kat, but had his eyes. He wondered faintly what else she had gotten from him. Turning, he looked into the gloom of the large room, crossing his arms. "How long till you can recreate the portal."

"It takes time and a lot of energy Lord Negaduck. We are connecting worlds and dimensions, not rooms and cities." The voice was soft and strained, as thou from long periods of not talking. Negaduck clenched his fists, anger showing on his face.

"I've waited six years for this. I want them back. Do you understand me or should I electrocute you again." The woman bowed her head in defeat before nodding. The sound of the room door opening and closing drew Negaduck's attention. Launchpad walked over, nodding to him. "What! I told you not to bother me while I'm in here!"

"That cake is waiting for you in the kitchen. They want to know where to put it." Negaduck growled, thinking.

"Have it brought here, this was our lovely witch can make it the portal back to Darkwings dimension." Negaduck chuckled, walking toward the door. Launchpad looked over at the woman sitting silently in the throne Negaduck had created for her. She soft voice broke the silence of the room, startling him

"Is there something you require Lord Launchpad?"

"Oh. No. I'm fine." He turned to go then stopped. "Can you show me Kat? Not _his _Kat, the other one that belongs here." The woman raised a hand to the floating mirror, but all that appeared was gray.

"I am sorry, but it appears she is gone. As powerful as I am, I can not bring her back from where she is." Launchpad nodded and walked to the door. He stepped aside once he was in the hall as a large cart was pushed past into the room, a large cake sat on it, looking like something out of a child's fantasy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Drake put an arm around Kats waist as he looked at his over crowded dinning room table. The Muddlefoots took up most of the room. Launchpad and Goslyan sat in the middle with Emily and he and Kat rounded off the other end. It was rare that drake had this many people over, but then again, it was rare he had good news like this.

Binky was the first to notice that the two were standing and elbowed Herb as shoveled another forkful of lasagna into his mouth. Tank stopped pinching Honker on the shoulder when he heard everyone else stop talking and looked over.

"I'm glad your all here and enjoying the food. The reason I asked you here is because I have important news."

"Aw, Drake, you shouldn't have. My birthdays still a month away." Herb smiled as he said this while Binky gave him an annoyed look.

"Quiet Herb. Let the man finish."

"Um, right. Thanks Binky. Well, as I was saying, it's important. Me asked Kat to marry me and she said yes." The table was in stunned silence as they looked at the two. Binky and Herb were the first up, congratulating them. Herb grabbed the two in a bear hug and Binky began chitterling about wedding plans. Tank went back to his food, after a shrug as Goslyan and Launchpad looked at each other.

They were happy for the two of them, which much was certain. It was the thought that Drake aka Darkwing Duck had a thing for the same woman Negaduck did.

"Launchpad, should we be worried?" The eighteen year old asked quietly as she brushed the end of her ponytail off her shoulder.

"Maybe. But Drake knows what he's doing, I think. I'm sure he really loves her."

"I hope so." She looked down at Emily who was also sitting quietly. She seemed confused on the matter at hand, which was surprising since the child had skipped two grades.

The end of the meal couldn't come soon enough for the youngest at the table. She watched her mother kiss Mr. Mallard before they started for home. She understood what engaged meant and liked Mr. Mallard, but she wanted her own father back. she had never met him, her mother changing the subject every time it was brought up and that annoyed her.

Once inside, Emily raced upstairs and into her room. After locking the door silently she crossed to the mirror on her closet door and sat crossed legged in front of it. "Mr. Smiles? Are you there?" after a few moments of nothing, the mirror shimmered, and a face began to form. After a few minutes the face was clear."

"Yes sweetie?" The face smiled widely at the girl as his body became visible, his yellow suit faded slightly in the dimness of his own room. Emily smiled happily as her friend appeared, none the wiser of who it really was.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry for its shortness, but I'm happy with it. Well, R&R!!


	2. Pains in Life

I do not own anyone except my original characters of Kat, Nega Kat, Duchess and Emily. Sorry for such a long wait. My computer was packed away and I had to move very quickly. Heres the next chapter. Hope you like it. R&R.

Emily snuggled in bed after a long talk with her friend. She smiled up at her mother as she walked in to tuck her in for the night and yawned, closing her eyes. She could still faintly see Mr. Smiles in the mirror. Kat smiled at Emily and turned to go then froze and looked at the mirror on the back of her closet door. Walking up to it she squinted then shook her head.

"To much coffee." She sighed and ran her fingers thou her hair then walked back to her room. "I'm seeing Negaduck everywhere." She changed for bed and looked at the ring on her finger, the diamond glittering back at her and fell back on the bed, smiling.

**********************************************************************

Negaduck growled as he watched Kat look into the mirror knowing she couldn't see him. He watched her tuck his child into bed, the ring shinning on her finger. He couldn't wait until he was face to face with her again so he could watch her slowly die.

He turned walking away from the mirror and stretched. Thinking of all the ways to cause Kat pain always got him in the mood to cause chaos in his city. He found Nega Launchpad sitting on his bike dosing, a bike magazine on his chest.

"Get up knob. I'm bored. Lets go blow up a bridge." Nega Launch sat up and grabbed the magazine before it fell on the ground. He had watched his boss over these last years and saw what grip he did have on reality was slipping.

"Go ahead of me, I have to go do something first sir." Negaduck growled, muttering something about useless cowards and got on his bike roaring off down the road to the heart of the city. Nega Launchpad sighed and got off the bike walking inside to the Duchesses room.

The Duchess was a mysterious woman that Negaduck kept locked in a large room. Few people actually had access to the room and fewer still had ever talked to her. Nega Launchpad was one of the few allowed to see her on his own, Pinky being the other one, when she left her room that was.

He remembered when Negaduck had the Duchess brought to his new home six and a half years ago. It's when his obsession with Kat and Emily began again. She didn't even struggle as she was dragged in, her face covered with a sheet, Negaduck smirking darkly the whole time.

Nega Launchpad stopped in front of her room and sighed about to knock when the door opened on its own. "I wouldn't bite Launchpad. Come in." He entered carefully and closed the door. The lighting was horribly dim, leaving everything in shadow. The woman looked up slightly, her eyes covered with a tight band. He tried to make out her face but wasn't able to in the darkness.

"What's wrong Launchpad, you never come here unless Negaduck wants something." He walked forward slowly, sitting in the high backed chair in front of a small table.

"You're sure you can't find Kat. She…meant a lot to me. I just want to make sure she's all right." Duchess looked down slightly, making a strangled sound before taking a deep breath. Nega Launchpad raised an eyebrow but said nothing as the mirror next to him glowed faintly. Looking over at it, he saw the same gray glow he always saw when he asked about Nega Kat.

"I'm sorry Launchpad. I can't show her to you." She gently rested a hand on his. Nega Launchpad looked up at her, eyebrow raised again.

"You can't show me, because she dead, or because your under orders." He watched her struggle for a moment, trying to find the right way to say it. Looking down at the table he chewed his lower lip. "You can't show me where she is…Show me where she isn't."

Duchess smiled for a moment, the mirror flashing, showing him a few places Negaduck had said he dumped her body. Nega Launchpad felt relieved, a small feeling in his chest that maybe she was still alive. He felt Duchess grip his hand and looked over, seeing her gasp in pain as a machine behind her throne injected something into her back.

Nega Launchpad stood and walked behind her throne, surprised to see so many wires and tubes going into her. Negaduck was using her, like he had used Kat. He looked around then cut a few tubes and loosened a few wires before sitting back in front of her. Duchess cocked her head at him.

"I'm leveling the playing field a little. He's played without an opponent for far to long."

"I thought he was your boss."

"He took a good friend from me. I owe him." Duchess nodded a little and chuckled inside, smirking. She knew his pain, but hadn't known how deep it cut. Perhaps there was some hope for the boy yet.

She watched him stand as his pager buzzed. Waiting till he walked out, she stood, the tubes and wires moving with her, feeding out of the machine. Negaduck had allowed her some length to move around, but doubted it was out of pity. They reached as far as he wished, and that was to the towering cake he had made for the new portal to the Normalverse. She shivered a little, feeling the effects of not having all the tubes pumping chemicals and medications into her, and the loss of some of the electrical impulses would not be missed.

The cake was impressive, an exact double of the one destroyed seven years ago. Tracing a few symbols into the frosting she muttered softly as it slowly outlined pink and gray. Clapping her hands together hard, a shockwave went out, vibrating the room and glass panes in the window. Slowly the vibrating stopped, a slickly green and yellow glow forming a line at the top tier of the cake as the rip between dimensions formed, once again connecting them.

Falling to her knees, Duchess shook from the amount of power it took. She had known it would be an easy spell to cast, but wasn't ready for what felt like ripping in her soul. She started to breath slower as the pain subsided and stood carefully. Walking back to her throne, the tubes and wires still connected fed back into the machine, allowing her to sit. Drained, she picked up a small hand mirror, watching as Negaduck caused terror in his city.

Negaduck laughed coldly as the last bits of the bridge fell into the bay below. Stretching he popped his shoulders as he felt the familiar tingling in the back of his head.

"What Duchess."

"Its…. ready…Lord Negaduck."

The smirk spread slowly across his face as the words faded from the air. Suddenly the exploding of the repaired bridge seemed like a child's game compared to the thoughts of chaos running though his mind. Getting onto his bike he raced back to his home, passing Nega Launchpad on the way. After narrowly avoiding slamming to a stop in a brick wall, he raced down the hall to Duchesses room and threw open the doors.

He glanced over to Duchess, slumped slightly in her chair then looked at the large cake. Walking forward, he seemed almost afraid to make a noise, like a child sneaking up on Santa. He placed the ladder carefully next to the cake and climbed to the top.

Nega Launchpad ran to the door out of breath as his boss opened the top of the cake, a green glow covered his face as he smirked with glee, his eyes seemed to glow, making his features look twisted as he turned to look at his second in command.

"Get ready Launchpad, we're going hunting." Nega Launchpad swallowed a little as Negaduck laughed at his own personal joke.

From her room, Nega Goslyan looked out into the hallway, her long red curls swaying as she moved slowly. Closing her eyes tightly, trying to block out her fathers' laughter and the memories it dredged up. Turning back into her room she began to breath harder, going to cup her head in her hands and stopped, seeing blood splattered all over them, just like the day he killed Nega Kat in the basement hall.

Frantically she wiped her hands on her long pink dress but saw more blood there and more smearing onto her hands. Sliding to the floor she began to cry silently, holding her head. She had hardly spoken since that day to anyone. Her father rarely went to see her anymore since he found a way to see his "real child" as he put it, and Nega Launchpad tried to talk to her but even then he never said her real name and barely looked at her.

The only one who would actually touch her soiled body and whisper comforting words was Duchess. She was what a mother should be to a child; loving, caring, gentle. Closing her eyes she remembered how she first met Duchess.

******************************************

_ Negaduck looked back at his daughter as he pulled her into the newly finished room and shoved her to a woman sitting in a red silk winged back chair. She was wearing a black dress, a gold collar around her neck, attached to the leg of the chair by a long gold chain._

_ Nega Goslyan looked back at her father as he glared at her, then at the woman. "Duchess, I order you to make her talk. I don't care how you do it just make it happen."_

"_I'm not going to do anything. If she doesn't want to talk to you, then ask her what's wrong." Negaduck growled and walked towards her slowly._

"_I gave you an order Duchess. Zap her mind out of her pitiful wallowing now."_

"_No." Negaduck growled and launched at Duchess as she stood, Negaduck slamming into her, breaking the chair in the process. Nega Goslyan covered her mouth as she watched Negaduck begin punching Duchess._

"_Fucking bitch, I gave you an order. And you are expected to follow it or I'll kill you like I killed the Friendly four and add your body to the pile." He stood, grabbing the chain and yanked hard, pulling Duchess to her feet before he threw her into a wall, the tubes and wires in her back ripping out as she screamed in pain._

_ Nega Goslyan ran from the room and collided with Nega Launchpad, causing him to stumble a little. "Pinky, what's wrong?" He raised an eyebrow as she pulled his arm hard, leading him back to Negaduck who was now strangling Duchess. _

_ Nega Launchpad moved forward quickly, prying Negaduck's hands off her neck and pulled him out of the room, trying not to get hit in the process. Nega Goslyan moved forward slowly and kneeled down next to the woman. It was hard to tell if she was alright with the band over her eyes._

_ She jumped slightly when she felt a shacking hand move over hers. Duchess sat up slowly and turned as thou she was looking at the child. Slowly she pulled Nega Goslyan into her arms, rubbing her back gently._

"_I know you'll talk when your ready kid." She wiped the blood off her beak and looked up as a few of Negaduck's guards entered the room with a doctor, pulling Nega Goslyan out of her arms and shoved her out of the room as the doctor closed the door._

_********************************************  
_

Nega Goslyan was brought out of her memories as she felt a familiar tingling in the back of her head and stood, looking into the hall and saw the retreating forms of her father and Nega Launchpad. Walking to Duchesses' room, she opened the door and smiled at the woman sitting in front of the small table.

Moving forward quickly she knelt in front of her as Duchess smiled, stroking her hair as Nega Goslyan rested her head on her lap. "Don't think of those memories anymore. Just rest for now, it'll be ok when you wake up." She watches the young woman slowly falling asleep; her head still on her lap and sighed.

She herself had never been a good person. She had hurt many people and destroyed many things. But the child before her was innocent, despite her connection to Negaduck. And that innocent had been shattered when she witnessed Nega Kat being ripped open by the chainsaw. No child should ever see death. She glanced up at the large cake, her thoughts wandering.


	3. Revisiting the old Wound

Duchess watched the child doze, her fingers tangled in her hair and put her other hand to her face, feeling the tight band. She could not see in the conventional way. She felt but letting her magic flow around her. It was draining, but necessary if she wished to survive. Glancing down she carefully slipped out from NegaGoslyan and stretched her legs around the dark room. She could faintly feel the vibrations in the floor of music from his minions in the floors below.

Resting her forehead against the window, she slowly traced symbols into the condensation. Her energy's were slowly increasing and it had only been a few hours since Nega Launchpad has given her a bit more freedom, but she needed more. She glanced at the ornate lock on the window, meant to keep herself from trying to jump and knew a censor was on it for and pressure. She slowly began to form her escape in her mind, but first she needed to lose the puppet strings pulling her to NegaDuck's will.

Kat sat her kitchen table, waiting for Emily to come home. Drake was sitting across from her, stroking her hands. He glanced down when she looked out the window, the "ring" NegaDuck put on her still refused to come off. It burned at him that it might never come off, short of actually taking the finger off. One of the reasons he was here today was to convince Kat to quit her job and move in with him.

It wasn't that he wasn't all for Kat working, but he knew she had a hard life and he wanted to make the rest of it as easy as possibly. The other reason was to talk to Emily. The child was very intelligent for her age, which he begrudgingly admitted was from her father, but it didn't matter how she came to be. He would love her like just as much as he did Gos and never let her go.

They both looked up, brought out of their thoughts as Emily came bounding in, showing her mother her latest test scores.

"That's wonderful baby." Kat smiled and hugged her as Emily looked at Drake. He was giving her one of his funny smiles. He always had those on around her and it creeped her out.

"I'm going to show Mr.. Smiles. I'll be down in a few minutes." Kat nodded and let her daughter go and turned back to Drake.

"Mr. Smiles?"

"What?" Kat smiled a little and stirred her coffee. "Her imaginary friend. Didn't you ever have one."

"No. I knew better." He blushed at the look Kat gave him. "But I wish I had?" Kat sighed and sat back in her chair, smiling faintly.

Emily closed her door and walked up to the mirror. "Mr. Smiles? Are you there?" She waited only a few seconds before he appeared and smiles, putting the paper to the mirror, it sinking in slowly.

"Very good. I'm very proud of you. I have a gift for you." The paper came back through falling to the floor gently as a small box followed, Emily catching it. Inside was a small locket, the front covered in diamonds with a blood red heart in the center. "For my special girl."

Emily smiled and touched it carefully then put it under her bed with the other presents he gave her. He had told her when he first started showing up Kat wouldn't understand yet and to hide them. Sitting back in front of the mirror she looked up at the man and cocked her head.

"Do you know where my dad is. Mom keeps avoiding it. Mr. Drake is nice but I don't want him to be my daddy."

"Of course I do. I'll tell you but you can't let her you know." He smirked when Emily moved closer and listened to him whisper, her eyes becoming round and smiled, looking back up at him. "Remember, don't tell Kat. I promise, I'll be there soon for you." He faded from the mirror as he heard Kat calling the child and chuckled as he watched her walk away.

It was later that night she returned to her room, covering her ears. Her mother and Drake were arguing, the first time in a very long time. He had brought up Kat quitting her job during dinner and wouldn't leave the subject alone after that. She cringed when her mother raised her voice then poked her head up and opened her door to hear what she was saying.

"Do not bring him up! This isn't about me keeping busy so I don't have trauma or whatever you think it is!"

"Kat, you never talk about it. I'm just saying, its not healthy to keep working in a scene where you met him and with the working nights, its dangerous."

Kat glared at him, leaning over him from where he sat on the couch. "I don't want to talk about it. Did you ever think of that. The only thing I want to think of is Emily having a good life and never finding out. I can take care of myself. I have since I was 16. I'm not quitting my job."

"I'm just trying to keep you safe." He stood, rubbing her arms a little, trying to calm her down. "I can do that if I know where you are. I don't want to loose you." Putting a finger under her chin he lifted her face up to look at him and kissed her gently. "Let me protect you. I failed once when you had to have Emily. It shouldn't have happened and I wouldn't do it again."

Kat stiffened a little, processing his words and pulled away from him a little. "I had Emily because I wanted her. Her fathers a bastard but that's not her fault and do not ever say it is. I think its time for you to go out Drake."

He starred at her like she had a second head but nodded and picked up his jacket, leaving. Kat sat down after he left and looked at his ring, then looked above it to NegaDuck's and traced it faintly for the first time. She felt sick with herself, mentally admitting that she got a thrill off his attention at first.

It had been like a story out of a twisted romance fiction, the woman kidnapped by the evil king and forced to marry him. She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, wishing she had never found him attractive. Emily slipped up next to her and pulled her arm gently. Kat looked at her and smiled, pulling her into a hug.

"Tell me about dad?" Emily knew she was pressing her luck but glanced up at her mother, wanting to compare what Mr. Smiles and her said. Kat sighed and sank back into the couch.

"You father......you Dad was a guy that came to my old bar." She played with Emily's hair gently, braiding it, closing her eyes. "He was very different and very dangerous. But I liked it and got closer to him. One day we....had a fight and broke it off, and then I found out I was going to have you."

"Where you married?" She saw Kat hesitate for a few seconds before nodding slowly.

"We were but sometimes things don't work and we separated."

"Would you get back together if he ever came back?"

"He can't come back sweetie. But if he did, I doubt it. And I'm marrying Drake. I don't love daddy anymore." Kat looked down at Emily, knowing it wasn't a complete lie, just the truth stretched and changed to protect the innocent. "What brings this all up?"

"Curious. Some kids at school wanted to know if I was going to the Father Daughter Halloween dance."

"I'm sure Drake will take you."

"I don't want him, I want dad!" She climbed out of Kat's' arms and ran upstairs to her bedroom, sitting on the bed. The stories had been vastly different from one another and it angered her a little. But he had said he would come and she believed him. It was just a matter of time.

Kat sighed and rubbed her face, noting for not the first time Emily had a temper and sighed, laying on the couch, feeling the headache coming on.

Duchess listened to the fading echo's of Kat's argument and chuckled a little. The woman apparently still held something very tiny for her master and was found it amusing. Looking up she knew NegaDuck would be coming soon to go between worlds . Kat was right, it was like a twisted fairytale, but this would have no happy ending. In reality, they never did. The Brothers of Grimm had it correct all along; there was always a lesson to learn.

As predicted, NegaDuck came in, followed by Nega Launchpad, gear ready and gleaming in the faint light as the top of the cake flipped open allowing them through. Nega Launchpad glanced back at her for a moment before going in.

The trip was just as nauseating as he remembered and as soon as his feet touched the floor on the other side, he threw up, earning a look of disgust from NegaDuck. The door was opened and the smell of St. Canard came in, much fresher then their city's air. Standing, he joined his boss outside and looked around.

"Orders?" NegaDuck looked up at him as the question was asked then back at the city.

"We set up in an old base. We're grabbing Emily in two days, then Kat. In the mean time, lets have some fun." He walked away with a flourish of his cape, leaving Nega Launchpad to wonder if he was bipolar on top of everything else and followed.

Goslyan looked in her mirror as she tried on her Halloween costume. It was a bit showy but she was 20 and could wear what she wanted. The Lady Luck costume had called to her when she saw it and got it at once, happy it fit. She pulled on her stockings and black heels looking herself over. She was excited for many reasons. The day before Halloween she would turn 21 and she would also get access to the trust-fund set up by her Grandfather before he died.

It still hurt to remember him but he would be happy. She had a part time job at a pizza place and she was superheroing some nights of the week. Slipping the costume off she got ready for work and bounded down stairs, seeing only Launchpad in the living room.

"Dad go out already?" Launchpad nodded and looked away from his TV show

"Yea. I think him and Kat were fighting. I could hear them from the backyard. He'll probably be out all night." Gos nodded and pulled her coat on over her uniform. "Don't forget the pizza." Gos chuckled and nodded before heading out to her car and drove off.


	4. Good Night

Goslyan kicked her car for the second time that night. It was past 1 AM and it was starting to rain, combine that with lousy tips , a cell with no signal and a dead car battery and it made for the beginning's of a perfect horror movie. Taking the pizza slice shaped hat off she pulled on her hoodie and started walking. She hated leaving her car but she had to find a phone.

She had some how gotten lost in a city she grew up in thanks to a detour and wound up at the docks. It was going to be a long walk home unless she went to the bridge tower, but didn't want to deal with her brooding father at the moment. He and Kat rarely fought, but when they did, they were labial not to talk for a few days.

Sighing, she kicked a can and walked for another 20 minutes before a biker bar came into view. Making sure she had a few on her arrow gadgets on her she went inside and walked to the guy behind the bar, waiting for his attention.

The place was as rundown as she expected, with metal blaring in the background and pool balls smacking into one another. Glancing around she noticed a few minor people her father had brought in and was careful not to make eye contact. Looking up she fixed her hair in the reflection of the dirty and chipped mirror behind the bar and stilled, seeing a flash of yellow and red outside the dirty window followed by a large figure. Instinct taking over as she walked away from the counter and slipped back outside into the growing rain storm, looking around.

When she saw nothing, she relaxed, chiding herself on letting the day get to her. She was about to walk back inside when she heard that voice; the one that plagued her dreams growing up and still gave her father waking nightmares. Walking carefully to the corner of the building, she peeked around and looked down the ally. Before her was NegaDuck and Nega Launchpad, much as she remembered them, though NegaDuck looked a little more crazed then normal, noting his cape was ragged at the bottom.

NegaDuck fumbled with the rusted lock before stepping back and firing into it with a sawed-off from under his cape and kicked the doors open, muttering about maintenance. Nega Launchpad stopped before entering and looked around, feeling watched but came back with nothing and went inside, closing the doors behind him. Lights flickered on inside, showing mostly everything covered in a thick layer of dust.

Goslyan carefully climbed a stack of crates and looked inside, wiping grime off the window, wishing she could hear what they were saying. They seemed to be debating over something, Nega Launchpad lighting a cigar, blowing rings slowly. He was different, more lean then the one back in her living room and rougher looking. Fine scar's on his arms showed in the flickering light as his muscles flexed and relaxed as he moved his arms. He was still combat ready while her Launchpad had let himself go a little after learning of the deaths of nearly the entire McDuck family, his first family, leaving only Huey and Luey alive. She shuddered, remembering reading it in the paper and looked back inside, ducking in time as NegaDuck walked past on the catwalk by the window.

Climbing down carefully she quickly went back to her car and tried the battery again, the engine finally roaring to life and drove off, hoping her father was home. If NegaDuck was back, it only meant problems for them and almost a promises of death for Kat and Emily. It took her very little time to reach home and burst into the house, finding Launchpad asleep. Quickly waking him, she tried as calming as she could to explain what she saw.

"Slow down kid. He's been trapped for seven years, the cake is gone. You sure you didn't just see some guys dressed up for a party?" He got up, getting her a towel as she pulled her soaked hoodie off.

"I know what I saw. They were in a warehouse by the docks." She dried her skin, toweled her hair and went to hit the statue by the spinning chairs only to have Launchpad stop her.

"We have to be sure. You know how he gets and he'll go bonkers over Kat if he is. We'll check it out." He let go of her hand and went to get changed out of his sweats. Goslyan went up to her room, changing quickly, knowing he was right. Maybe she was wrong. Upsetting Drake wasn't good for anyone involved. She hoped she was wrong.

Fifteen minutes later they were outside the warehouse in the pouring rain as Quiverwing Quack climbed the crates, finding the inside dark. She opened the window carefully and slipped inside as Launchpad looked at the lock, finding one chaining the door closed. The inside still looked dust covered. She relaxed a little, remembering the people in the yellow rain coats on the drive past, trying to convince herself it was dock maintenance and nothing more. She turned to leave and hoped down next to Launchpad.

"You were right. But it would still make me feel better to keep a look out for anything." Launchpad merely nodded at her request and climbed into the sidecar of her bike. She looked back one more time and got onto the bike, driving off.

Negaduck stood alone looking up at the window in his child's room. Climbing up the tree he found he could hide in the branches easily. Emily was wearing her pajamas and Kat was looking in her full length mirror, fixing her bowtie. It finished her look with her white short sleeve blouse and black vest. Wrist cuff's like those found on a suit jacket were on the night stand for her to put on.

Emily bounced on her bed clapping when Kat turned for inspection and caught the child in a hug, before laying her down to be tucked into bed. Kat crouched and kissed Emily on the forehead.

"Be good for Mrs. Muddlefoot, OK? Then we'll get your costume after school tomorrow." She smiled as Emily nodded and kissed her cheek before hugging her bear. Kat walked down the stairs putting her cuffs on and slid into her black heels.

"Thanks again for sitting on short notice Binky. But overtime is always good."

"Oh don't worry sweetie, go work. Its no trouble, With the boys always out and Herb watching his reruns I have plenty of time and Emily is just an angel. Don't you worry I can be here all night if you need me."

"I'll call if I'm going to be late." After fixing her black skirt she grabbed her jacket and ran out to hercar driving off. She hating being late, even on short notice overtime, but her boss was understanding of the single parent position and tried to give her as much notice as possible.

The Iceberg Lounge was one of the upper scale bar's in the city. With three above ground levels and one open basement level, it was also the largest. In the summer the rooftop garden level opened, enclosed in a brass cage with hanging flowers everywhere. With only two days until Halloween, costume parties were held every night, the night of had a costume contest which left the winner with free drinks for a year.

Kat made it in record time and went inside to clock in and get to her area. Tonight it seemed the college kids were out in force and intended on getting drunk. It would be a good night for her.

Negaduck opened the bedroom window carefully, about to enter when the door opened. He dropped out of site as Binky walked in to see if the child was awake. Finding she was, Biky took her downstairs to watch cheesy horror movies and some fresh baked cookies.

Growling he walked out of the bushes and slipped into the kitchen. The television from the living room cast a blue glow into the kitchen. Walking towards the doorway he pulled out a hatched, testing the sharpness of it. His thumb bled easily and looked in, finding Emily sitting next to the women. He was stopped from entering as the phone ringing. He moved into the shadows and Binky stood to answer the phone, not turning on the light. He envisioned himself repeatedly hacking into her skull until her heard what she was saying.

"Of course I can for a few more hours. If the money is good, stay. Its hard enough on you, and you can show Drake what a good job it is. Aww, I don't drink much but I'll take you up on the offer some time. Have fun." She giggled as she hung up and went back to the couch to watch the movie. Looking at the caller I.D. he saw the bar's name come up and chuckled leaving.

He would just go and kill Kat first, get her out of the way. But walking in dressed as NegaDuck would scare the lamb off. Reaching into his cape he pulled out a copy of Darkwing's outfit and changed before heading down to the bar. He found it quiet easily and walked in looking around.

Spotting her behind the bar he walked over, watching her flip a vodka bottle before pouring it into the glasses infront of her, bowing when the clapped and put her tip in the large glass off to the side. Apparently it was a good night. He walked over confidently to her and saw her look over, smiling. It seemed she was waiting for the knob.

"You usually don't stop by until after three to see if I need a ride. My breaks in five and I'll meet you out back." She winked at him and went down a little to answer an order. Walking out back he was very confused but determined to finish the job. He waiting only a few minutes as she promised and reached for the icepick behind him before she suddenly kissed him.

Letting go of the pick he put his arms around her and deepened the kiss, pushing her against the wall. Apparently she was cheating on her fiance with the masked ass. He began kissing her rougher and ran his hands down her arms to her sides and squeezed a little. Silencing her when she went to open her mouth he bit her lip a little before moving down to her neck, temped to rip it out.

He had to admit, she looked very nice in her uniform and holding her was a bonus. He had forgotten how soft she felt. He had also never had her so willing before and took advantage of it. She stopped him when he began to play with her skirt.

"Don't its a bitch to get it straight again." She kissed him roughly again before pushing him way gently. He smirked at the blush across her face and the lustful look in her eyes. It suited her. "I'll see you later. I get off at four." She kissed him quickly and went back inside, the music fading as the door closed. Oh yes, it would be a good night.

Nega Launchpad sat at the bar of one of his old hangouts, enjoying the smoke from others smoking inside and sipped his drink. His thoughts wandered between his Kat, the one they were going to kidnap, her kid and Pinky. The kid never recovered fully, the sight before her was just to much for her pure mind and made her close herself off from the world.

He remembered when he tried to force Duchess to make her talk and how badly that ended for the two women. Pinky had ran into his room and hid in his bed, like he was her wall from her father. Duchess's screams could be heard throughout the entire house, whatever that was being done to her was never reveled to him, but apparently NegaDuck had a tape and watched it when he was in one of his black moods.

Standing he left, walking out into the night and stretched cracking his back. He wanted some fun and growled, knowing any fun he wanted to have would result in NegaDuck not getting to what he wanted. Instead he took to walking down the road, letting what the rain bring his way come. He didn't want to say that destruction and mayhem were beyond him, but it seemed all he did anymore and was bored of it and wanted a change of scenery.

A loud crash and bang brought him to a halt and looked down an ally. A large gang gathered around someone in a green hood and outfit. Almost immediately he knew who it was, and watched for a few more minutes as she started to dispatch them. A gun shot ended it however as she clutched her side and fell back against a wall. His hands and feet had minds of their own as they moved and brought out his shot gun, ending the career of a few would be hoods, the rust running away.

He looked down at the young woman and kneeled, looking the wound over. She also took a few hits to the head and was close to passing out. Cursing himself silently, he picked her up and moved her off to the side and began fixing her. Noting as he worked that she had developed nicely he retrieved the slug and burned the wound closed. The mesh under her costume had slowed the bullet enough so that it didn't go to deep. Looking her head over he found it would bruise at most and injected her with adrenaline and walked away wiping his bloody hands on his pants as she started to come to.


	5. Rain Drops

Sorry for the long wait but things have been...there are no words to describe the last year really. And this chapter has been sitting on my desktop for sometime, waiting for me to finish it. But writers block is a bitch. I owe nothing but my own. Review please.

Kat walked out of the bar as the party began winding down. A man outside dressed as Gizmoduck had won that nights contest and was celebraiting outside. She streched and looked around for Darkwing, frowning when she didn't see him. Sighing she walked to her car and drove off, heading home.

The rain had tapered off finally as she pulled into the driveway and walked inside, finding Emily asleep on the couch next to Binky who was sipping tea.

"Thanks again for watching her Binky."

"I told you before it was no trouble. Call if you need anything." The older woman hugged her before leaving, keeping her mace spray handy just in case.

Kat carried Emily up to her room and tucked her in then went down the hall to her room and stretched. A hand stopped her as she went to turn on the light and froze, shivering alittle. She smiled slightly, figuring Darkwing had followed her home.

"Leave the light off, we don't want to wake up Emily, do we?" Negaduck whispered into her ear softly and ran a hand down her side, feeling her shiver. He envisioned strangeling her right there, stabbing her repeatedly till she bled out or simply one to the back of the head. But thoughts of lust kept getting in the way as he felt her turn and kiss him deeply; thoughts that should never have existed in the first place for anyone.

He closed the door sliently as he picked Kat up and walked to the bed, laying her down before closing the blinds and turned back to her smirking in the darkness.

Kat stirred her coffee, smiling dreamily out her kitchen window. In a few hours Emily would be home and they would be off to get her costume, then Goslyan's birthday. But her throughts were on the night before. She blushed thinking about it and sipped her now cold coffee before pouring it out and going upstairs to get dressed for the day.

She walked downstairs as Drake walked in and smiled sheepishly at her, then offered her a few flowers. Kat smiled and took them kissing his cheek.

"Kat I know I shouldn't have started the fight yesterday but, please, hear me out." He swallowed as he saw her mood changing slowly, but moved foward with his point quickly and took her free hand. "You're going to be my wife and as your husband I should have a say over certain things. Emily will be my daughter and I want you and her safe. No more working in the bar. If you want to work, I want you to get a normal job, normal hours, normal life."

He smiled weakly, hoping he finally got through to her. He soon learned he hadn't, as she showed him the door, yelling at him about fairness. "So you can go out at night doing what you do and I get to be little Miss Home maker! If I have to get a normal job, so do you!"

"Now wait a minute!" He turned and looked at her annoyed, still unable to understand why she was so upset. "What I do is important and keeps people safe, I'm not stopping until I know everyone is taken care of."

"Then I guess I keep my job. Go home Drake. I'm not in the mood to deal with you." With that she closed the door in his face and locked it, muttering the whole time. "You'd think I was an object the way men are with me. I'm not a fricken doll. If its not him, its NegaDuck." She stopped herself, thinking for a few minutes then shook her head. She was not going to compare the two.

Gos groaned from her bed and pulled the covers over her head. It throbbed like hell, her side not making it any better. She had been lucky to find Launchpad already asleep as she creep up to her room when she finally managed to get home. She had been tempted to crash at Kat's house, but that was to many questions to answer. Rolling over carefully she could hear the faint voices for her father and Kat from Kat's house. Obviously his attempt at smoothing things over had failed. Any minute now he would storm into the house and go back to the tower.

As predicted she heard the front door open and slam followed by a whirling sound. Reaching for her phone she called in sick to work and curled back up. Her costume was laying on the back of her computer chair, the bullet hold facing her, along with the singed edges.

He had saved her. Her memory was hazy after being shot but she knew it was him. He has killed three people and saved her. And because she knew it was Nega Launchpad, it meant she had seen him and Negaduck. And that meant someone was going to die.


	6. Isolate

Gos wrapped her side carefully before pulling her top on. Her head was still spinning from what had happened the night before. Nega Launchpad had helped her, saved her from who knows what could have happened. She looked at her watch checking how long till she had till her party and sighed.

She had no desire at this point to be around people. Everything hurt and her ears were ringing still. But her father and Kat had put a lot into this and she didn't want to be the cause of another fight between them. Looking out the window she saw Kat putting Emily into her car to go get a costume no doubt.

She dreaded telling her that Negaduck had returned, ruining the life she had made. Drake would go insane trying to catch his old enemy again. Going downstairs quickly she grabbed her jacket, running for Kat's car. She smiled sheepishly at Kats surprised face when she stopped the car and climbed in the back next to Emily.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

The party store was surprising quiet this time of day. Kat watched Emily run off to find what she wanted and glanced at Goslyan who looked like the living dead.

"What's on your mind Gos." The younger woman looked at her and again smiled sheepishly.

"Just wanted time away from home. I feel so closed in sometimes I just wana scream." Kat nodded and ran her finger through her hair. It was one of the few things Goslyan envied about her mother to be. Her hair always looked so silky and it was a good length. She loved her own red color but it never had that shiny look no matter what she did and she had to keep it a certain length. Kat smiled slightly.

"I know the feeling, trust me. " She looked away to see Emily walked over with a costume bag in hand. The photo showed a fairy with long wings. "You sure this is the one you want. Not like last year where you changed your mind five times."

"I'm sure I swear. It's exactly what I want to be. And it matches Goslyan's costumes colors too." She hugged Goslyan around the waist, happy she was the one taking her trick or treating and not her mother. Kat had a tendency to want to go home early every year. At least she knew Gos would stay out later. Together they walked to the register, Emily making a candy route in her head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back home Drake finished putting the last of the decorations up while Launchpad was busy cooking. The house smelled wonderful as he wondered in trying a few things. "Where did you learn how to cook anyway."

"My mom made sure all of us knew how to cook when we were kids. I remember spending hours watching her and my brothers make things." He smiled, seeming more like his old self. Drake put the last streamer up when he heard his tower signal going off. He chewed his bottom lip looking from the revolving chairs to LP who sighed and gave a shrug.

"I'll tell her you'll be late." Drake smiled and jumped into the chair hitting the statues head before disappearing from sight. "She's gona be upset thou." He took the cake out of the oven and set it aside to cool, hearing Kat's car pulling in next door.

Kat watched Emily run inside and followed hearing her bound upstairs to her room. Gos followed her into the kitchen, seeing a few bags of candy for the next day.

" Working tomorrow?" She grabbed a few mini candy bars sitting at the table.

"A few hours, nothing to long. She's excited your taking her this year." They continued to talk till they heard soft crying. Kat went up to her daughters' room quickly, seeing Emily sitting in front of her mirror crying.

"He's gone. He didn't come like he always does." She wiped her eyes and looked up at Kat as she knelt next to her, hugging her tightly.

"He might have just gone to get milk or something." Kat smoothed out Emily's hair and kissed her forehead only to be pushed away.

"Stop treating me like I'm dumb! He's not my imaginary friend he's real. You made him go away didn't you!" Emily ran out of the room down the stairs and out the door. Kat came down after her.

"Emily!" Kat ran outside looking around, looking in her normal hiding spots. After a few hours of looking she began to panic. Goslyan chewed her lower lip and went home quickly to change and look for Emily.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

Duchess waved her hand, the mirror changing images and watched the child in question a few blocks from her home heading into the park , the grass overgrown and brown. So this was the child of Negaduck, what he was breaking walls between worlds for. Standing she shivered feeling more power returning, a few more of the loosened wires falling away from her. The chemicals on the ground had begun to pool under her throne, soaking the wooden floor giving it a darker color in the gloom.

"So close." She stretched, magic gathering in her hands before turning and blasting the throne, severing the last of the wire and tubes connecting her to it. She waited for the dust to settle, letting her magic out, feeling the broken chair and began to laugh. "I'm free. Finally!"

She felt the band over her eyes, still biting into her skin and felt along to the back feeling the complex lock on the back and growled. It was foolish to try and blast off where it was now. She stopped hearing the room door open and close gently feeling the girl enter.

"What have you done?" It was the first words she had spoken in so long, her voice was soft almost a whisper. She moved forward slowly seeing the smoldering throne and looked at Duchess. "He'll be so mad." She blinked when Duchess began to laugh again.

"Dear child, me destroying his prison for me will be the least of his worries." She held out her hand, a glowing orb forming. It lit the room, showing the dried husks of the Friendly Four hanging from the walls with chains, various objects casting shadows that seemed to come alive and began moving on their own.

Nega Goslyan began to tremble in fear as the shadows finally began taking shape before they flew out of the room using cracks in the walls as ways to escape. She looked at Duchess, seeing the chair repairing itself as she sat.

"It's alright Goslyan. Come here." She held out her arms and pulled the girl into a hug, stroking her hair. "They would never hurt you. I wouldn't let them." Mega Goslyan nodded, closing her eyes. She was safe here, in her arms. Nothing could hurt her while she was here, she knew it.


End file.
